


A blast from the past

by Darst-Llah (Darst002)



Series: TFP one-shots [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darst002/pseuds/Darst-Llah





	A blast from the past

'You didn't kill him'.

Megatron seemed not to react, measuring his private cubicle on Nemesis corner to corner, but Soundwave knew he had heard him.  
The spy watched the warlord pace there and back a few times and tried again. 'You did not kill him, my lord' - he said, emphasizing the title, and stepped into Megatron's path. Megatron stopped one step before they would collide and focused on Soundwave's visor with some effort.

'It is Orion' - he said, voice rasp and spurring static. Soundwave stood his ground. 'It is the Prime' - he reminded.

Megatron swung around, resuming his pacing. 'You weren't there. He's reverted back. He's got no Matrix, he's no Prime, he doesn't remember anything...'

Finally Megatron sat down onto his recharge platform, shoulders slumped 'He thinks we're still friends...I could use it to our advantage!' - strangely, there was a pleading note to his voice now.

Soundwave remained standing still. 'How?' - he asked. 

Megatron was thinking rapidly. Keeping his enemy alive when he was so vulnerable and defenseless needed a solid reasoning. 'The Iacon database! He could decode it.'

Soundwave tilted his helm aside. That was a valid arguement. The spy had spent numerous hours trying to overcome Alpha Trion's encryption, but without a key it was hopeless. If Orion Pax really had this key... He hesitated. 

'He already betrayed you once... he will do so again.' - Megatron's shoulders sank lower at these words and Soundwave knew he was causing pain, but it was his duty to warn. 'Don't I know...' - these words were barely above whisper.

The navy con walked up to the platform and braced his knee on top of it. His fingers tentatively reached to touch the steel armor and he watched closely for the signs of rejection. There were none and he dared to sneak his feelers across spikey shoulder pads for a comforting caress.

Megatron relaxed under the light touches and even shifted slightly, pressing into them . He offlined his optics 'He called me Megatronus... I could not kill him'  
Soundwave ex-vented. ' You hate the Prime, but you should not forget that it was Orion's own choice to become one. The Matrix wasn't forced upon him.'

Megatron kept silent and Soundwave continued 'Chances for treason to repeat: solid'.  
'I won't give him such opportunity' - the gladiator said, steel tones in his voice rigning in the air. 'He will die the moment he finishes decryption or I see signs of an upcoming betrayal'

Soundwave's filaments continued tweaking sensitive zones around steel shoulders and torso, and Megatron found himself relaxing despite all the neuro tension. He was aware that the telepath was using his EMF to calm and relax him and for once he didn't mind. He was so tired... 'We will need to masque all sensitive date to keep him in the dark long enough' - he murmured.

Soundwave allowed his touch to linger for a split click before retracting his feelers. He stepped off the platform and bowed to Megatron slightly: 'By your command, Megatron'

As the slider closed behind his back, leaving the Decepticon Leader to recharge after the ordeal he went through, Soundwave allowed himself to scowl behind his visor. Megaron let his emotions control him. Again. 

Soundwave would need to ensure the autobot shows his ugly treacherous side before Megatron lets his hopes grow too high.


End file.
